PS024
Pokémon Center |prev_round=Make Way For Magmar! |next_round=You Know...Articuno! }} What a Dragonite (Japanese: VS カイリュー VS ) is the 24th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In the depths of , , along with Poli and , are searching for HM03 with the Itemfinder. In a flashback, at a Pokémon Center Red consults with about the need of HMs to complete his journey. The fact that Red's rival, , had already located the Hidden Machine, only fuels his determination to find it. Back in the present, Red successfully locates the item, but to his astonishment he discovers a lurking in the waters nearby. The Dragonite asserts its territory and flings them out of the water. Knowing that he cannot reach the HM unless he gets the Dragonite out of the water, Red has Pika go underwater to lure Dragonite out of the water, with help from Saur's vine. Pika successfully does so, and as Dragonite surfaces Red has Snor fight the Dragonite on the boulder they were flung on, while he quickly dives down to retrieve the HM. However, the combined weight of the Dragonite and Snor is too much for the boulders to bear, and everyone falls into the water. Red desperately tries to swim for the Hidden Machine, but Dragonite notices him and attacks; the attack misses Red, but hits the HM and breaks it. Amidst attempting to dodge Dragonite's attacks, Red is pinned under a heavy boulder, and as he loses his breath he sees a Gyarados appear to face Dragonite. As the dragons fight, Red is rescued by someone he guesses to be a mermaid in his state of semi-consciousness, who brings him to the surface. On the surface, Red is surprised to find himself supported by a ; the presence of the Water Pokémon and the mermaid rouses his memories, more so when Gyarados looks back at Red with a knowing glance. Seeing Dragonite getting ready to attack, Red instinctively calls for a , which Gyarados unleashes to match that of Dragonite. As the smoke clears from the clashing attacks, Dragonite falls back into the waters, defeated. The person who saved Red pulls out the Hidden Machine from her pocket and notes that it is now useless because it's destroyed. The person admonishes Red for not coming to her if he needed something to help him cross the sea. Red exchanges a greeting with the person, who turns out to actually be Misty. Major events * attempts to obtain , but ultimately fails. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * (fantasy) * * Misty Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's; flashback) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor/ ; 's) * ( 's) * ( ; flashback) * (Misty's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * Trivia * This round is included in The Best of Pokémon Adventures: Red. * The English title for this round comes from the saying "what a drag", "what a night", or a combination of the two. Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Dragonite |ko= |pt_br=VS Dragonite |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 24 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS024 fr:Chapitre 24 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA024 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第24話 zh:PS024